The Pureblood Enigma
by Fredrick Abberline
Summary: Harry Has to do his potions homework. But for harry, one potions assignment is usually torture. what if he was unwillingly paired with his least favorite person in the school?


"I'm telling you, Harry. Joey Jenkins would KILL Gwenog Jones in a fist-fight!" Ron exclaimed, sitting his favorite lounge chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"No way, Gwenog is smarter and faster." Harry retaliated from the couch next to Hermione, defending the captain of his all time favorite Quidditch team, and role model

"But Joey is a great strong brute!"

"Which makes him slow and probably stupid!"

"Fred and George are beaters! are they stupid?"

Hermione, lounging on the couch,he head resting on Harry's arm, laughed behind her book.

"What d'you think's so funny then?"

"Fred and George might be clever, but they're not exactly good decision makers.", she scoffed.

"Well who do you think would win then?"

"Gwen."

"WHAT?" Ron Roared.

"I dunno" said Hermione, receiving a Hi-Five from Harry. "Joey Jenkins just kind of reminds me of reminds me of Goyle on steroids."

Harry laughed.

"On what?" Asked Ron, who knew nothing about muggle medicine.

"Never mind", Hermione sighed, and re-buried her nose in the book.

"But like I was saying..." Ron tried to continue

"Nope, sorry mate." Harry interrupted, "Your point is completely void. The vote is two to one, Gwenog Jones wins"

"Dean!" Ron shouted in panic, making the passing boy come dangerously close to dropping his potions home work all over Hermione. "Quick! Gwenog Jones against Joey Jenkins!"

"Oh come on that's not even fair!" Dean began, making Ron Smirk.

"Gwen, No contest."

"What!" Ron shrieked.

"Yeah, she fast, smart, and cute too, not to mention, she'd probably bring a knife to a fist-fight."

"But Joey- -"

"Joey Jenkins can't tell the difference between a Abyssinian Shrivelfig and an Alihotsy plant." Neville chimed in from the corner, where he was playing with what seemed to be a squirming, boil covered cactus.

"The difference between what?" Ron asked, clearly befuddled.

"Exactly" Neville chuckled

Ron grunted rather loudly and got out of his seat.

"You lot don't know a great man when you see one!" he announced to the entire common room, before storming off to his dorm.

"Shouldn't you go talk to him?" Hermione asked nervously, looking up at Harry.

"Nah." he said, relaxed, stretching his arms behind his head "He'll have forgotten about it by morning."

"You sure?"

"Mhm, that's just how he is, he just feels the natural instinct to compete more than others. It's a guy thing. " he finished proudly

"Mm..okay, if you're sure." she said settling back down on Harry's right leg.

"You finished the potions homework right?"

"Do I ever?"

"No! and that's your problem!" she scolded, sitting up again. "You're always more interested in Quidditch and Voldemort, and getting back at Malfoy, and..."

"I get the point" Harry interrupted, trying to avoid making a scene.

"What was the homework Hermione?" He sighed after a few seconds, resigning to his fate.

"We have to make a poly-juice potion. It's due at the end of this month. So if you don't start it tonight, you won't get it in on time at all."

"But you're the one whose always made the poly-juice potion!"

"Yes, and one day, I won't be within reach when you need to make one. So you'd better learn!"

Harry sighed. "Yes mum."

Hermione giggled. "you'll need my copy of Moste Potente Potions, right?"

"No," harry said, groaning with the effort of getting up "I always use the Room of Requirement for homework. That way I'm never at a loss."

"That's clever actually. I'll have to try that, just make sure you bring your invisibility cloak. It's after curfew."

"Will do." Harry said, his heart secretly swelling with pride since Hermione had just called him clever.

"Bye Hermione" he said, giving her a good-night hug.

"G'night harry. Don't stay up too late."

Descending the Gryffindor Tower, Harry exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady. "And where do you think you're going young man?"

"Believe it or not, I'm going to work on potions homework."

"No, I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"That's your problem then." Harry said, with a last glance at the fat lady's olive adorned head, and slipped the invisibility cloak over his head.


End file.
